Wishing & Waiting: A Harry and Ginny Fanfic
by Several Sunlit Days
Summary: At the end of Half-Blood Prince, Harry broke up with Ginny. But now he's back at Hogwarts, will they have another chance at love?.. I have uploaded the first half but not the last 2 chapters yet.. stay tuned!
1. Don't Leave Me

"**WISHING & WAITING"**

_Chapter 1: "Don't Leave Me"_

Ginny Weasley ran up to Harry, Ron and Hermione on the bridge at Hogwarts outside as the cool chilly air ran threw her hair. Little specks of snow decorated her knitted clothes. She breathed out warm air as she hurried towards them, her hands cold and shaking.

"Hey, wait up!" Ginny called to them. Like in sequence, three heads (one jet black, one caramel brown and one red) turned swiftly to acknowledge her presence. They all smiled and waved at her. Harry nervously grinned at Ginny, unsure of their relationship status – could they still talk as normal, or was everything different now?

Ever since Harry decided to stay at Hogwarts instead of hunting Voldemort's Horcruxes, he had felt a huge pit of guilt in his stomach. Everyday he thought about how much safer his friends and the wizarding world be if he tracked them down destroyed them. The only reason why Harry remained at the school was because he wanted to be with his friends, and he was advised by Professor McGonagall that it was best for him. Harry knew that the safest place for him to be besides the Dursley House was probably Hogwarts. However, Harry planned to leave very soon. He wouldn't admit it, but he also stayed to keep an eye on Ginny and to make sure that she didn't get herself into any bad relationships, especially this soon after their break-up. It seemed like Harry was being more of a big brother to Ginny than Ron was.

"Hi, Ginny," Hermione greeted her. "Thanks for the birthday present – you can never have enough books, right?"

Ginny smirked. "Um. Right," she said, holding back a laugh. "Some things never change, hey?" she said as she turned to Ron and Harry.

"Yeah…" Harry smiled, a hint of excitement in his voice, while Ron nodded alongside him. Just the sight of Ginny made Harry feel better about his decision to refuse going after the Horcruxes.

Ginny smiled at the rather rare sight of Harry looking cheerful. "Hey, um, Harry? Could I talk to you for a sec?" she asked.

Harry gulped. "Er, yeah, sure," he said coolly but eagerly. Harry leaped at every chance to rendezvous with her.

Ron and Hermione gave each other a look to say, 'we better give them some space'. At this moment, they understood each other perfectly, which was usually unspoken of. They walked off together towards the direction of Hogsmeade.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny walked the opposite way, towards the lake.

"Look, Harry," Ginny started, butterflies in her stomach, "I know you said we can't be together anymore, but-"

"Yeah," Harry cut in gently. "Look, I'm sorry, Ginny, because I really do want to be with you… but this is better for us. I want you to be safe."

"Yeah, I know," Ginny replied, "but listen, Harry... I would rather die being your girlfriend and being happy with you, than be safe while missing and wanting and… loving you and not having you."

"You love me?" Harry asked, surprised but impressed. Regardless of the snow falling and frosty weather, his face started to heat up.

"Um… yeah. I do." Ginny bit her lip. _It's now or never,_ she thought.

"I… well… anyway, like I said before… I wouldn't be able to handle it if you were killed, and it was on me."

"Harry, don't worry about it!" Ginny pleaded. "He won't go after me. Look, I dunno about you, but I feel terrible every day I'm not with you… please! Do this for me!"

Harry sighed, blushing. "I love you, Ginny," he breathed, touching her fiery red hair. "But this is a sacrifice I have to make. I'm sorry, but this is it. Forever." With that, he unwillingly walked away; however he was surprised at his courage and determination. A very large part of him wanted to go back to her and comfort her, but a smaller, more stubborn part of him told him that he was making the right decision.

However, Ginny couldn't control her emotions, and since she tended to be impulsive, she couldn't stand to see him walk away from her, especially when the only thing she needed was him. She ran towards him as if her life depended on it, and stopped in front of him slightly breathless, blocking his path.

"Harry," she said faintly. She studied his face, and was surprised to notice that his face was a little wet. She guessed it was from crying. She gave him a twisted half-smile and kissed him, her arms around him. Slowly but surely, he put his arms around her too. When they finally broke apart, Ginny still clung to him, and stubbornly wouldn't let go.

"Don't. Don't leave me," she cried. Tears started to stream down her face. Harry looked into her eyes to find them full of lust and longing. Ginny's hazelnut brown eyes shone brightly as she choked back tears. Harry looked at her more deeply and saw vulnerability and anticipation. She was all he wanted, and she needed him. After a bit of silent thinking in his mind, Harry came to a conclusion.

"Okay." Harry whispered, as he pulled her close towards him, and hugged her tightly. "I won't."


	2. Night of Passion

"**WISHING & WAITING"**

_Chapter 2: Night of Passion_

"So you and Harry are back together, hey?" Hermione asked, hugging her books to her chest. It was natural to see Hermione studying and carrying around books everyday of the holidays. She, of course, was on her way to the library. She was walking with Ginny, who asked for help in preparation for her OWLs.

"Um, yeah," Ginny said. She smiled happily, and seemed to float as she walked.

"It's great to see you so happy," Hermione said, "but Harry just wants to protect you. The last thing he wants is for you to get hurt by… you-know-who."

"I know," Ginny said matter-of-factly. "It's just, when I'm with him, I _do_ feel safe. I do feel protected. He's like my shield. I feel weak without him. I just need him there, you know?"

"Yeah, I s'pose," Hermione said, "but just give me your word that you'll be careful. If you ever sense something coming after you… then you really should break it off."

Ginny twirled her vibrant red hair around her finger thoughtfully. "Honestly, Hermione… it's just not possible. I've never felt this way about someone before. Not Dean… no-one," she said dreamily. Her head was still up in the clouds.

"He's just concerned about you."

"He shouldn't be. I know what I'm doing, Hermione."

**♥ ♥** **♥ ♥** **♥ ♥** **♥ ♥** **♥ ♥** **♥ ♥** **♥ ♥**

Ginny ambled into the Gryffindor common room after supplying the password, _Oluminos_. It was dark by now and she had just arrived from the Great Hall where she had eaten dinner. Strangely, she hadn't seen Harry there. The common room was dark and no lights were on. The only source of light was the flame from the fireplace. She assumed room was empty, until she realised somebody was sitting on one of the couches. This person's back was turned towards her. She noticed the person's messy, black hair and wondered who it might be.

"Harry?" she asked suspiciously.

The head turned around and, sure enough, it was Harry. He looked as if he had been doing a lot of thinking, and that she had interrupted his thoughts.

"Ginny. Hi." Harry said, getting up off the couch. He cleared his throat.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked curiously, her face drenched with concern. "You look a little flushed."

"Er, sure." Harry forced a smile.

Ginny sneered. "Harry, I know you better than anybody, besides Ron and Hermione. I know something's on your mind. Tell me what it is."

"I'm fine. Seriously. Just stressed about the mountain of homework I have. Snape's at it again."

Ginny stepped towards him and smirked. "Snape's gone, remember? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah… right." Harry sat back down. He seemed too much in focus to even laugh at his mistake.

Ginny didn't want to waste her time being doubtful – she thought of putting her alone time with Harry to good use.

"Hey," she said gently. "Don't worry. Come on, loosen up!" she smiled down at him. She loved how his eyes glinted as it reflected the light of the flames in the fireplace. Ginny sat on the arm of the couch, and then leaned back so her head rested on his lap.

Harry couldn't resist her sweet, innocent face and mysterious smile. He leaned down to kiss her, and she moved so she sat on his lap. They continued kissing intensely.

_Stop it,_ Harry thought to himself. _Don't do this_. But the other half of his brain told him that he should follow his heart and go for it.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Harry asked breathlessly. Ginny nodded quickly as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

When they reached Harry's bed, Ginny gently pushed him on it and lay beside him, cuddling and kissing each other in the midst of passion and darkness. Their feelings for each other were too intense to control and they couldn't stop or deny themselves of what they desired. They held onto each other like they never wanted to let go. Ginny giggled as he lay on top of her, touching her and kissing her neck softly and tenderly. She removed her shirt and this just made Harry seem to want her even more. They grasped each other with their hearts beating faster and faster, pulses racing. They kept being playful and intimate with each other in lust and longing. They had waited so long to be together like this, closer than ever. They continued acting on their intense feelings until they eventually fell asleep, clutching each other tight. The two lovers were where they wanted to be as they lay side by side, not even an inch away from each other, their hearts racing and finally complete, hand in hand.


	3. An Abundance of Emotions

"**WISHING & WAITING"**

_Chapter 3: An Abundance of Emotions_

**NB: Sorry if there are some grammar/punctuation errors. I haven't edited this as I've wanted to upload it ASAP.**

"Bloody hell. Get _up_, you two!" Ron's disgusted voice reached Ginny and Harry's ears as the sunlight poured through the windows of the room. They slowly awakened, and when they realised they were still holding hands, their eyes widened as they were no longer alone. Thankfully, Ron yawned and walked out before being able to see that his sister and best friend were barely clothed underneath the sheets.

Ginny dropped Harry's hand and hastily covered herself, pulling the bed sheets up over her body and beginning to dress. Following Ginny's lead, Harry jumped up and put his pants on. He rubbed his eyes, not fully awake yet, and fumbled around barefoot, looking for his shirt. His face was boiling hot and red from immense embarrassment.

Hermione, Neville, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, along with half of the seventh-year Gryffindors were peering at them in shock and amusement.

Seamus whistled loudly. "Looks like somebody was busy last night, ey?" he chuckled, winking at Ginny. Ginny shot him a murderous look.

A shattered Dean stood next to Seamus and began to look nauseous. "I'm sorry," he muffled, "I think I need to throw up." He started to make his way downstairs, a hand covering his mouth.

Harry, though feeling a little guilty, was still overwhelmed by embarrassment, and began sweating. "Shut up, Seamus," he managed to choke out as the Gryffindors laughed.

"So, any good action, mate?" Seamus chuckled again, enjoying watching Harry's face continue to flush.

Before Harry could reply, Ron walked back in, munching on a chocolate-chip cookie. Upon hearing Seamus's comment, cookie crumbs spattered out of his mouth.

"Harry!" he exclaimed, shocked. "What did you do with my sister?!"

Hermione was the only one not interested in what had happened during Ginny and Harry's rendezvous the night before. She crossed her arms in disapproval, a stern look on her face.

"Erm, okay, everybody out!" she said, pointing to the door. "I'm a prefect, and I'm sure you don't want to spend the rest of your holidays in detention under the supervision of Mr Filch!"

Slowly the Gryffindors filed out of the room, unhappy that they were missing out on the latest Hogwarts gossip. Only Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny remained.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak: "Gosh, Harry, why did you fall asleep like that, with all these witnesses?! Seamus and Neville came in here at 10:00 and saw you together. It wasn't long before word spread. This is sure to turn up in the Daily Prophet tomorrow!" she exclaimed. "Just imagine, in big letters - 'THE CHOSEN ONE: HOGWARTS'S PLAYBOY'. As if Rita Skeeter doesn't already write horrible articles about you already. This is terrible! It will ruin your reputation even more than she already has."

Now it was Ron's turn to lecture him. "Bloody hell, Harry! I thought you were going to leave her!"

"You were going to leave me?" Ginny said, stunned and hurt. "Harry, when did you say this?"

Harry shifted nervously. "Uh… ages ago…"

Angered, Ginny's face reddened and flicked her hair in frustration, slightly whacking Harry in the face. "You LIAR! You practically slept with me, when you were actually supposed to be breaking up with me?!" she screamed.

"I, uh, no! Ginny!" Harry exclaimed desperately as Ginny rushed out in a rage.

"Ginny, wait!" Harry called. But she had already left the common room. Harry peered out of the room to see all the Gryffindors congregated together, having heard Ginny's yelling. _Great,_ he thought. _As if I couldn't get more embarrassed…_

He turned to Ron and hit him over the head like Snape always did. "You idiot, Ron! Why did you say that?! Did you have to ruin things as soon as they were starting to go good again? I wanted to tell her myself! I'm not breaking up with her… not really…. you don't even know the full story! Why did you open your mouth?!"

This made Ron angry as well. "Well bloody hell Harry, what can I say, I'm _sorry_ that I was a bit _overwhelmed_ after finding you in bed with my sister! I had no idea you guys had… done what you did last night with almost no clothes on!"

"Why are you all getting angry at me?" Harry defended himself. "She provoked it. And I can't help how I feel about her. You know what, just get away from me. I'll deal with you later." He turned away from Ron, a look of disgrace crossing his face, and began to run after Ginny.

Harry raced out of the common room as fast as his legs could take him until he found Ginny sobbing by the lake. She stared into the pale water, hugging her legs. As she heard Harry's loud footsteps running towards her, she turned and sighed.

"Ginny!" he called as he caught up to her. "Gin, listen…"

Ginny turned, revealing her face. "Go away," she said, weakly but determinedly. She inched away from him as he tried to move closer to her. "I mean it. I've had enough." Her resolute expression was unwavering.

Harry kneeled next to her. "Look," he pleaded, "I understand how you must be upset, but please… please just let me explain."

_NB: __So__ sorry for the 2-YEAR-LONG wait!!! I finally found my notebook which contained the last 2 chapters today :)_


End file.
